


Drink Up The Evil

by faunjour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Johnny is our mystery boy, M/M, More characters? Maybe, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short updates, Ten is just going with the flow, Weekly Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faunjour/pseuds/faunjour
Summary: [TO BE EDITED COS THERE IS SO MANY ERRORS BUT FEEL FREE TO READ AND JUSDGE ME HAHAHS]Ten decided to become independent as soon as he starts college. At that time, he met Johnny; his intimidating roommate who set out rules for him to follow while they live together.Ever so often, these rules seemed to be relevant to some.. really creepy things.[This story is a work of fiction. Nothing here is taken out of real-life and/or facts, unless stated.]
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Drink Up The Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Spare my typos and/or grammatical errors.
> 
> Short updates tho ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ
> 
> PLS READ: There's a lot of very short time skips since I'm only going to write about the relevant informations for the story (╥﹏╥)

A few months ago, I decided to leave the nest to live and work on my own. My mom was naturally against me being a part-time college student at first but, with my dad being supportive and persuasive, she agreed but only if she can give me some money for starters. So my sister and I spent a month looking for dorms that I could stay in while I'm in college. I almost gave up. Everything was either too expensive or too.. crappy. 

  
Okay. Now, I know I'm only starting out, and I shouldn't be too picky considering that I'll use what little earnings I have through my summer jobs in highschool and some from my parents but if I can at least find a place where I have even a tiny room for myself, I'd be happy. 

  
I did find one just right about my budget. It's a male dormitory just a bus away from the uni I'm going to attend so I thought I'd check it out. It says from the ad that every room has two small bedrooms and a living room that connects to the kitchen. It sounds too good to be true so I wanted to see what was the catch. 

  
Upon arriving to the location, I double check the picture I have from the ad. The picture was definitely taken years ago. The building at the present time looks run down and the area looks crowded with people. So this is why they're renting the dorm for a cheap price. 

  
I entered the building and was welcomed by an elderly guy. He introduced himself as Mazino and he's the landlord I've been speaking with through chat. Despite his visible old age, I can tell he's good-looking and he speaks in a casual manner. We had a long chat while he show me around the building. There was not much to see, but there's really nothing I should be expecting to a dormitory. It's actually all pretty decent, despite how it looked from the outside, it's fairly clean inside.

  
So by the end of our little tour, I decided to take the room he showed me earlier and he was delighted. He said he kinda worries for the guy living there on his own for 3 years, without anyone to talk to. 

  
After a week, it was time for me to officially move in. I couldn't take all of my things with me so today, I just brought some clothes and foods for the night. Mazino was waiting for me by the entrance and waved, a key in hand. This is making me all excited!

  
"I already announce to the guy living there about you. He's a good guy and not around most of the time." He fished out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to me. "It's his number and picture. He said you can text him once you're ready to settle in." 

  
I took the paper and scanned it. The guy looks like a mix of Asian and I'm hoping he is, so we can at least have something in common since we're gonna be stuck with each other for some time. I decided to text him right now since I am settling in already.

  
His name was Johnny. It says on the text. There was also additional information regarding about his schedule, his major, year and age- all the basic things that I should know about for a roommate. Out of courtesy, I also sent him the same infos about myself. 

  
**Johnny: cool :) seems like we won't be meeting each other in person much but if there's anything you need help of, just message me**

  
**Ten: yeah. same here**

  
**Johnny: btw I hope you don't mind if we set up some rules just to make sure both of us won't be a bother?**

  
**Ten: not really**

  
**Johnny: great. I will leave a note by the kitchen table for my rules. i have to go in a few so I won't be able to welcome you**

  
**Ten: it's all good. welcome me at another time**

  
Johnny sounds like a really punctual guy. 

  
I spent some time in the admin's office, signing my contract and chatting with Mazino. I arrived in our dorm about 30 minutes after and hurried straight to the kitchen. I did find a note on the table, neatly folded in two. I opened it carefully. My first impression for Johnny was proved to be more accurate, seeing that the letter looked like they were written with a ruler. 

  
Here's what it says:

  
_RULES_

  
_1\. Always lock your door, wether you're in or out. There are times when i'm staying with a friend's house near campus for convenience so you'll be alone. Make sure that you'll be extra safe. Even if I'm here, don't forget to lock it. Make this a habit. We can never be too careful._

_2\. Do not go out between 10PM to 3AM. I take it that you won't have any classes at that time but if you have to be out, you must make sure that you're not going to be around. You can sleep in a friend's house or you can tell me if you need help with that._

_3\. Keep the common area clean. Do not leave any dust and all the things should be where they're supposed to be. I had put labels on their area so you won't have a hard time._

_4\. Before you leave the dorm, leave 3 treats by the front door. Doesn't matter what time you have to leave. Treats can be found at the bottom in the fridge._

_5\. Do not open the door for anyone. I will always leave my spare key in my room so I'm gonna have to knock on the door. Make sure to take a look through the peephole first. If you see me, call out my name, count to three and open the door. If it's not me, ignore them at all cost. Call me John._

  
What is this? These looks like rules for a child. Well, I don't really get it but I'm just gonna follow them so there won't be any problems with Johnny- I mean John. Doesn't really seem to be too bothersome. I'll be always in my room anyways and leaving treats outside really won't be a problem either. Are there any pets around the dorm? I didn't see one when Mazino was showing me around.

  
I checked the clock and it's almost 7 in the evening. I prepared myself instant ramen before going to my room. I don't have all my things here yet but I'm glad they provide basic necessities for a college student. I decided to send a text to John to let him know that I understand his rules. 

  
**Ten: hey I read your note. dw I understand them**

  
It took him a couple of minutes before replying. 

  
**Johnny: thank you :) do you have anything for me that I should follow through?**

  
**Ten: idk really. I'll let u know when I think of one.**

It's around 9 now, I remember the 10pm rule so I went on quickly with my nightly routine. Doing things like this isn't so bad and I guess it can help me sleep and wake up early, as I'm to grab my things from my parents' house tomorrow. John won't be here tonight and just like what he asked, I'll be locking the doors.

  
I'm just done locking the front door when I heard soft knocks from outside. I peeked through the hole and saw a guy, face covered with mask and.. dark shades? At this hour? He knocked once more. I was going to ask but I remember the rules John gave me. 

  
_Do not open the door for anyone._

_If it's not me, ignore them at all cost._

  
I did wonder what it was for. But I thought since this dorm is just beside a not-so-good neighbourhood, there ought to be some people trying to mess around exhausted college kids or sell us something. 

  
I'm not a kind person either so I just decided not to answer and walk back to my room as quietly as I can. As I reach my room and lock it, the knocking still continues. It has become intensive at some point and I thought that the guy might have some drug in his system to be this persistent. 

When I say persistent, I mean _per-fucking-sistent_. What the hell is this kid on? I checked my phone to see the time; 11PM. He's still outside and I can't sleep from all this knocking. It's like he knows when I'm about to doze off because that's when he decide to do his thing again. 

  
I can't take his game anymore. I want to go out there and give the guy some nice glare and scold him that people are trying to sleep for the sake of their future. However, the possibility of the guy being out of his mind scares me. No one really knows what a man without self-restraint can do. 

  
I opt to send John a message, hoping that he's still awake. 

  
**Ten: john, is this guy always here? i mean, a tall guy knocking all the damn time and not saying anything.**

  
The knocking stopped after a few minutes. I didn't receive a reply from John but I guess I can always ask him some other time or just sleep for the love of God. I did the latter. 

  
Morning came and I woke up with a little headache. The damned welcome party that guy gave me last night came back to me and I unconsciously hoped that the he won't be outside anymore. I checked my phone to see if John already replied.

  
**Johnny: yeah.. happens sometimes. did you speak with him? u okay?**

  
**Ten: no. creeped the hell out of me tho. but im fine**

  
Dear Lord, I don't know if I'll still be sane by the end of the year if things like that occur _sometimes_. Maybe I should just order noise cancelling headphones while my contract here is still active. Or just leave here? 

  
_Knock knock._

  
I jumped from my bed when I heard a knocking on the door. _Again_. You have got to be fucking kidding me... 

  
Same as last night, I did my best to move around the dorm as silent as possible. I don't have anything here that can be a weapon but I did grab myself a plate just in case. It's made of porcelain so I bet it'll be hard enough to knock some bitch out. 

  
I peeped and my worries and anxiety went away when I saw John on the other side. He looks _exactly_ the same in the picture he gave me. 

  
"Hi, John!" I said in a voice more cheerful than I had planned. I'm just so relieved it's not another weird guy. I rushed in and out of the kitchen to return the plate before opening the door for him and _oh boy_ , was he tall. I have to crook my neck just to meet his eyes. "I'm Ten" 

  
"Hey. Glad you remember calling my name." I had to chuckle at that because I totally forgot about it and I was just really glad to see he's not the same guy last night.

  
We didn't talk much during the rest of the morning and I had to leave by noon to get my things. He doesn't really look so bad. Sometimes he seems stiff but I can't really blame him. He's lived here alone for 3 years and now suddenly a midget for his size had to stay with him. 

  
I was going to leave when John called out to me. 

  
"Ten! You forgot" I was gonna ask what when he gestured for the fridge. Ah! The treats, yes. I nodded and saw brownies where he told me to look. Odd. I thought the treats he was talking about are for cats or dogs, but isn't chocolate bad for them? 

  
John seemed to have read my mind because as soon as I faced him, he said "It's not for pets. There are kids from next building roaming around here sometimes so I tend to give them those."

  
"Nice. I'll try to bring in some foods for them in the future." I said as I take three of the brownies. I waved at him before going out and left the brownies where he told me to. 

  
Honestly, I think I have to rewrite those rules in my phone to remember them better. John's big guy and I don't really want to upset him, whatsoever. 

  
The trip to my parents' house is uneventful but they were nice enough to pack my things in advance. My dad volunteered to drive me back to the dorm and I agreed because no one says no for a free ride. A couple of jokes and a little bit of goodbyes from my mom and my sister and we're ready to go. 

  
The feeling of living on my own, away from my family, is both exciting and scary. I don't have to adhere to their house rules anymore– oh wait. I forgot about John's rules. But I think it's gonna be okay.

  
I waved one more time to my mom and looked giddily to the window of my old room. Now, my room is a smaller one and always has to be locked for some reason.

  
Ah... did I lock my dorm room before going out?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story, pls leave a kudos or comment your reactions! Really keeps me going hehe (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> BTW, I don't know how to to custom tags : D help me out


End file.
